


Mage: Chapter 26- Espionage

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 50Funny, Mage, Magic, Magical, Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 26- Espionage

Chapter 26 – Espionage  
Part 1 – 4 days later  
Four days had passed since Liz’s first shift as Mr Morhan’s bodyguard. The group had managed to keep their plans of sabotage under the radar of the their enemy’s watchful eyes. Over the course of their work, Liz had managed through her professional demeanour and hard work ethic, to gain the favour of Mr Morhan; much to the dismay of Mr Thucho. Alex, on the other hand, had been much more of a disappointment, to the point of testing the patience of Mr Morhan. Mr Morhan sat at his desk intently writing out a document.  
“The location is ready for your arrival sir. We can leave as soon as you are ready,” Thucho said from his position beside the desk.  
“Very good. Go tell Alex he can leave early and we can get on our way,” Mr Morhan replied.  
Mr Thucho bowed in acknowledgement of his order before walking towards the door. He reached out his hand to the door handle and grip it firmly before pulling it open and walking into the hallway.  
“You're dismissed. Go home and do whatever it is you do,” Thucho instructed as he turned to face Alex.  
Mr Thucho paused for a moment as he looked at Alex dumbfounded. Alex slumped against the wall next to the door, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes shut tight. He let out a long deep snore as he slept.  
“You have got to be kidding me,” said Thucho in complete shock.  
Part 2 – Strike 2   
Alex stood in front of Mr Morhan’s desk. A palpable tension filled the air between the two of them men.  
“I've been very lenient on you Alexander…” Mr Morhan said, taking a brief pause. “I had hoped you would prove as much of a surprise as Elizabeth, so I’ve been willing to overlook your smaller transgressions… But this…”   
Alex clenched his fists tight as he attempted to contain the rage that threatened to burst out from him.  
“Consider this your second strike. Don’t let there be a third. Dismissed.”   
Alex turned around as his anger continued to boil over, followed by Mr Thucho. Thucho turned around and gabbing the door handles of the door and pulling them closed as he exited. He turned his head to look down the hall, seeing Alex as he aggressively walked off down the hall. Mr Thucho began to stride towards Alex, quickly overtaking him.  
“Well it looks like you won't be with us for much longer,” Mr Thucho teased, a slightly smug smile stretching across his face.  
Alex looked down to the ground as he continued to walk.  
“Shut up,” Alex grunted under his breath.  
The pair reached the front door. Thucho reached out and pulled open the doors, gesturing with his head for Alex to leave. Alex began to stride out of the building, avoiding any eye contact with Mr Thucho who continued to taunt him with his smile.  
“Goodbye…” Thucho teased as he pulled the doors shut.  
Part 3 – Preparation  
Alex closed the door behind him as he entered the bedroom. Liz sat lazily slumped across the couch gently stroking Bip as he slept on her chest. Tony sat across from her, his legs resting on the table as he shuffled his deck of cards.  
“It’s your own fault you know,” Liz yelled across the room. “Bip and I both warned you to get an early night last night but you wouldn’t listen to us.”   
“Its not my fault. Tony and I were tied… we couldn’t just end the game without a victor,” Alex replied.  
“Ha… it was a pretty fun game,” Tony chimed in, his lips angled into a cheeky smile.  
Liz turned her head to face the boy sitting opposite her.   
“Don’t encourage him. And get your feet off the table! Having one inconsiderate idiot around was bad enough but two is insufferable.”  
The handle began to twist around before the bedroom door was pulled open revealing Alex behind. He was dressed head to toe in black clothes.   
“Who are you calling an idiot?” Alex said as he continued to button up his shirt.  
“Take a guess.”  
Liz sat up on the couch jolting Bip awake as she did. Tony looked across to Alex as he continued to walk into the room.  
“You remember the plan?” asked Tony.  
“Follow the car from a distance, sneak into the facility. Make my way to Charles’ office and once the coast is clear, sneak in and release the prisoners using the master controls,” Alex confirmed.  
“Hmm… I still think I should come. You don’t know the layout of the place or how to best bypass security.”   
“We talked about this. It's more dangerous with two people. Alex will have an easier time slipping in undetected by himself,” Liz added.   
Tony reached into his pocket pulling out a small folded up piece of paper. He began to unfold it before holding it up to Alex.  
“At least take the map that I made. I worked really hard on it.”  
Alex looked down at the messily scrawled and confusing map trying to figure out what it was trying to convey.  
“Yeah, I'm good… Thanks for the offer,” Alex said as he began to walk towards the front door.  
Alex reached out and pulled open the door letting in the cold evening air. He turned around to face the rest of the group, raising his hand to wave goodbye.  
“Well, here we go… Wish me luck.”   
Alex turned back around and walked out into the darkness.  
“Good luck,” called out Liz, Bip and Tony in unison.   
Part 4 – Infiltration  
Alex watched from the safety of his position in the trees, as the lights of the car slowly made its way through the forest. He jumped between the branches making sure not to lose sight of his target. The car let out a high pitched screech as it came to a stop in a wide-open glade. In the centre of the opening was a small run down wooden shed. Alex came to a stop keeping himself hidden in the shadows as Mr Morhan and Mr Thucho exited the car. Thucho turned around to face the driver still sitting in the car.  
“Wait here for us to return. And don’t let your guard down… or else,” Mr Thucho threatened.  
“Yes sir,” the driver confirmed.   
Charles and Mr Thucho turned around and began to walk towards the shed. Thucho took the lead, reaching the run down shack first. He reached out his hand and pulled open the door. A sudden surge of bright light shone out from the doorway and the forest was filled with the noise of a chanting crowd. Mr Morhan walked through the followed shortly behind by Thucho, closing the door behind himself as he entered.  
The driver let out a long sigh as the pair disappeared into the shed, stretched out his arms above his head, and settled into a comfortable position.  
“Guess there’s nothing else to do but kick back and relax,” said the man. He had barely closed his eyes when.  
A loud thud sounded out from next to the shed followed instantly by loud cheering.  
“Huh? What the hell was that?” the man exclaimed as he jolted upright.  
The driver scanned the dark, unsettling still forest. He opened up the car door and stepped out into the darkness. He raised his torch and began to point the beam of light from tree to tree, scanning for anything suspicious.  
“Guess it was nothing,” said the driver as he continued to scan.  
Alex watched through the lock on the door handle as the man turned off his torch and returned to his car. Turning around, Alex looked down the long steep staircase leading down into the arena. He began to slowly creep down the stairs as quietly as possible. As he walked the sounds of a crowd's enthusiastic cheering began to get louder and louder. Alex reached the bottom of the staircase, being greeted by another door. Alex reached out and grasped the door handle tightly. He turned the handle and pulled open the door. The sound of the crowds cheering became overwhelming as spotlights dashed around the large open room. Alex walked out onto the long circular walkway overlooking the crowd below. Two figures holding axes stood in the arena bellow trading blows with each other. One of the figures ducked underneath the axe of his opponent, slamming the back of his axe into his legs as he did, knocking him onto the ground.  
“Oh and Andrew is knocked down... That looked like it hurt!” yelled an excited commentator.  
The axe-wielding man stood up and walked across to his opponent, placing the sharpened handle of his axe to his neck.  
“Looks like Andrew's done for… What do you say, folks, do you wanna see some carnage?” the commentator continued.  
A loud excited roar sounded out from the crowd.  
“That sounds like a yes to me!”  
The man on the ground looked up to his opponent, his eyes pleading for mercy. The crowd continued to roar louder and louder.  
“I’m sorry,” the man said, averting his gaze from his opponent.  
Andrews eyes filled with panic for a brief moment before the other man slammed the spike down. The crowd let out another enthused roar of excitement as a group of heavily armed security guards entered the arena.  
“Wasn’t that great folks! And now a special message from our producer… Charles Morhan!”  
Alex watched as the contestants were dragged out of the arena and a long microphone on a long cord dropped down from the roof. Mr Morhan walked out towards the microphone waving to the crowd followed behind by Mr Thucho. Alex turned away from the sight and looked across the observation area. On the other side of the room was another door with a 'Staff Only' sign pinned to it. Alex walked over to the door and slowly opened it, revealing a long corridor with doors lining each side of it. Each of the doors had a different sign posted on it. Alex slowly walked down the corridor, scanning every inch for cameras or other security devices. At the end of the hallway, the path diverged and continued left and right. Alex reached the end of the hallway turning his head to the right to see a door labelled with Charles Morhan.  
“There you are,” Alex said as he walked towards the door.  
Without warning one of the doors on the left of the hall swung open. Two men exited the room, dressed in security uniforms.  
“I can’t believe these sick freaks,” one of the men said.  
“Don’t act so high and mighty. You enjoyed it just as much as the rest of us,” replied the other.  
“Yeah, but at least I feel bad about it.”  
The two men continued to chat as they walked down the hallway, turned down the bend and out of the room. There was a moment of stillness in the hallway as Alex waited to make sure the coast was clear before dropping down from the roof and continued his stride towards the door.  
He placed his hand to the door handle, letting out a cloud of smoke from his hand. The door handle began to click and rattle as it unlocked. Alex slowly pushed open the door, peeking into the room to make sure the coast was clear. The room had a large high definition monitor showing the broadcast going on below. Beneath the screen was a large wooden desk covered in various documents. Around the room where several expensive paintings and statues. Alex entered the room after making sure the coast was clear, making a directly for the desk. He began to rifle through the documents looking for a control panel.  
“Come on… there's gotta be something somewhere,” Alex muttered as he pulled open the draws of the desk.  
Alex turned around and began feeling around the paintings. He lifted each one up and looked behind them for a secret panel of some sort. He looked across to a small statue of a man's head sitting atop a stone plinth. Alex walked across to the statue reaching around the back of it.  
“Your not that cliché, are you?” Alex said to himself.  
Alex's fingers felt a small latch on the back of the head. He flicked the latch with his fingers sending the top half of the head flinging backwards revealing a large round red button beneath. Alex let out a cheeky grin as he looked down at the button.   
“That looks like a master release button to me.”  
Alex reached out his hand, hovering it over the button lightly for a moment before pressing down on it firmly. There was a moment of silence as Alex looked around the room, confused as nothing seemed to have happened. The silence was shattered as a a loud alarm began to sound out in the room.  
“Alert… Intruder detected. Magical signature not recognised,” came a mechanical woman’s voice.   
“Crap!” Alex exclaimed as he turned to run towards the door.   
Alex pulled open the door and ran out into the hallway. In his hurry, Alex he hadn’t noticed the small blinking light that had appeared in the corner of the room. He looked down the corridor to see two men holding pistols turn the corner and look directly at him.  
“There he is!” one of the men yelled as they raised their guns towards Alex.  
Without a moment's hesitation, the two men unleashed a barrage of lead towards Alex. Alex ran towards the men, spawning his blade in a cloud of smoke in his hand. He sliced the bullets out of the air as he ran, narrowly dodging the ones he missed. As he grew closer to the pair, Alex dropped to the ground sliding across the floor past the men. As he slid he reached out his arms, colliding with the men's legs ending the men crashing violently down to the ground, knocking them out. Alex ran towards the door exiting back into the observation area. Another guard stood on the other side of the area, decked out head to toe in heavy-looking armour and holding a large machine gun.  
“Haha, say your prayers,” the guard said.  
The guard unleashed a volley of bullets towards Alex. Alex dropped down behind the fence around the lip of the area. Bullets continued to stream past him at an incredible pace.  
“Haha, you can't stay hidden forever.”  
The long line of bullets feeding into the gun got shorter and shorter until it was completely gone. The gun fell silent and bullets stopped flying past Alex's head.  
“Huh… crap!” the guard exclaimed as he reached into his pouch pulling out another round of bullets.  
Alex stood up pulling his arm with his blade back behind his head and aiming it towards the guard. He launched the blade before he had the chance to reload his gun. The blade pierced the barrel of the gun straight down the middle. The guard looked down at his gun and was suddenly overcome by a sudden dread. Alex vaulted across the long gap legs first. His foot collided with the guard’s head, knocking him unconscious. Alex stood up and ran across to the door and pulling it open. He ran up the stairs as quickly as he could manage, straight into the door sending it flying off its hinges as he exited into the forest. Alex stopped and squinted into the torch light focused on him. Five men surrounded him, aiming a variety of weapons directly at him lighting him with the torches mounted on the barrels.   
“Freeze. Put your hands up,” the man in the middle of the group demanded.  
Alex scanned the area for a moment before complying with his demands.  
“Good. Search him,” the man ordered one of his companions.  
Alex looked up to the treetops as one of the men approached him. In a quick flash, Alex suddenly disappeared.  
“What the hell?” the man exclaimed. “Search the area. And someone go report to Mr Morhan.”  
Alex watched from his position in the treetops as the men fanned out and began searching the area. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned and began to make his way back through the forest canopy to the mansion. They would need to figure out a new plan.


End file.
